A World Away from Duty
by MaHaL1337
Summary: A Helghast special forces fireteam gets stuck in the Mass Effect Universe after an odd experiment with some petrusite. What will they do, and how will they continue their duty in this place so far away from home? Highly focused on a team of OC's though the main cast of Mass Effect will eventually join them. M for swearing & crude humour.
1. The beginning

_**The Beginning**_

**AN: This is a Killzone & Mass Effect crossover, as should be fairly obvious. Anyway it's my first published story so be heavy on constrictive criticism I'll probably need it. General overarching plot is already establish, as are any romances, so no voting on that, but there may be 1 or 2 on whether or not to write something up or just leave it as having happened away from the readers eyes. All rights for the Mass Effect stuff go to BioWare & all rights for Killzone go to Guerrilla Games. Anyway that's the end of my spiel, on with the story. **_**Ret'urcye mhi.**_

* * *

Inside of Helghan Special Forces base #1385 the radio blared to life with the voice of the Orlock himself, the fireteam that was curently inside subconsciously stood a bit straighter when they heard it.

"Fireteam 1497 you have distinguished yourselves beyond the common Helghast, report to Stahl Arms for you next assignment. Orlock out."

The orders, which were met with mixed reactions, from Caboose's confused head scratching to Wraith's incessant cussing, however Sarjent Treygurd Dunhiel also known as Ted managed to get him to shut up before 1st Leftenant Mael Radec, found the time had to slam their heads together.

"I know you don't like it Wraith but we're Helghast, that means we follow our orders."

"I fething know Ted but it still fething pisses me off I have to fething work with a fething bunch of fething PMC pricks..."

"You want me to tell the Lt. you're questioning orders?" Wraith shut up faster than the a round from a VC32 flies. With the complaining out of the way the 5 set out for the landing pad at the back of the oil rig they had just managed to keep ISA forces off of.

* * *

At the Stahl Arms factory, the fireteam was listening to the safety officer give them a briefing on the new blue petrusite grenades

"... and remember this thing has a bigger radius than you grunt's are used too so throw it far." the saftey officer ordered before handing them a pair of grenades each and sending them on their way to the testing area for explosives, along with a few ISA prisoners to determine effects of the grenades at various ranges from ground zero.

* * *

Cpl Jenkins was terrified, his squad had been left behind on Helghan when the ISA left and he was taken prisoner by the Higs and now he was gonna be used as a live subject for some new weapon. He opened his eyes to see a Hig squad standing in front of him, one he recognized from the unique unit emblem on their shoulders. It was the Helghast triad made of scythes instead of arrows, the same one he had seen on the squad that had somehow decimated his entire company during their assault of a dam, the legendary 'Grim Reaper Squad' reponsible for more ISA casualties in their 3 combat actions than entire battalions of regular soldiers had caused in the entire war.

He looked into those red lenses as fear filled his mind one last time before a grenade, glowing blue landed at his feet and exploded, blowing him apart to leave nothing but a small stain on the floor where the Corporal had once been.

* * *

The safety officer looked incredulously where the fireteam had just been standing, they had disappeared off the face of Helghan, like they had never been there, he coulnd't see any remains unlike the ISA prioners. It was disconcerting to lose men like that, it was almost as if they had teleported, but no matter his job was to test new weapons and these ones worked perfectly, he set off down the hall to inform his superiors.


	2. Omega meets the Grim Reapers

_**Omega meets the Grim Reapers**_

**Here we go, now the story gets a bit more interesting than some messed up weapons test on Helghan. Thanks for the reviews I'm surprised the only complaint was that it was a bit short.**_**  
**_

* * *

In the shit hole of the universe, Garrus Vakarian thought he was going to die. surrounded by Blood Pack and without his team around to back him up death had never felt closer, even when Sarens' corpse had risen as a bio-mechanical monster on the Citadel he felt safer than he did now, then the explosion happened.

* * *

For Mael Radec the events that had just taken place were running through his mind _'Was testing petrusite grenades. Equipment malfunction, grenades appear to have teleportation capabilities. Location unknown. Follow Helghan code; duty, loyalty, honour.' _the comms in his helmet blared to life with his sarjents voice interrupting his thoughts.

"Lt. we have unknowns 20 metres front. We fire?" Radec looked up and saw the 'unknowns' his sajrent had described and quickly made his judgement _'Large one reptilian, assume mutation. Small ones unknown, pack mentality apparent. Poor stance indicates criminal gang, similar to Suljeva. Code dictates kill.'_

"Fire" his voice rang through the comm as he brought his Sta52 up to his shoulder and opened fire on the unknowns rounds tearing through their armour and splattering blood across the floors.

* * *

Garrus swiftly shifted his scope to the right as he saw vorcha near the rear suddenly look in that direction.

"Damn" he muttered as he was what appeared to be be heavy machine gun rounds tear through the flank like a scythe through wheat _'Or whatever the human saying is, it seems right though'_ then he saw where the fire came from, a group of humans in strange armour. Their weapons looked about a century outdated by human standards and instead of machine guns he saw rifles. Military training was obvious from their posture and Garrus resolved to speak with them after the Blood Pack were dealt with.

* * *

Radec tried not to be arrogant but if things continued to be this easy he may have to try a bit harder. The unknowns were falling before the fire team like wheat to a scythe and he finally began to understand why the ISA called them 'Grim Reaper Squad' but he also knew he had time enough to indulge in those thoughts later right now he had a skirmish to finish.

"Tech, cover fire. Caboose, shoot big ones. Wraith, get close." he ordered through the comm before shifting his full attention back to keeping his cross-heirs on their upper torsos where he assumed their vitals were before noticing that Caboose's shots seemed to trigger some kind of shielding _'Must be triggered by higher velocity of Sta14. Caboose will not notice. Do not inform him' _he thought before he continued firing. Vapor trails through the air started taking some of the farthest targets down then Caboose yelled through the comm, still not understanding the concept that his voice was in their helmets.

"Theirs some guy in blue armour shooting them with a big gun" Radec mentally made a note to tell Caboose about the word 'sniper' and its meaning later, but for now he just continued firing and barked another order into the comm.

"Blue is friendly, do not fire." a series of affirmatives came back and they continued tearing into the flank of these unknowns.

* * *

Roughly an hour later the last of the vorcha fell to these strange humans and Garrus clambered down from his perch and walked up to them, putting his sniper rifle on his back and raising his hands slightly just to make sure they didn't shoot. After speaking to one with an ammo canister hanging from his belt the shortest one of the human, and the only one who was wearing what appeared to be a old gas mask instead of a full face helmet, walked up to him and spoke.

"You speak english?" The mans accent was strange, but akin to what Shepard had described as 'welsh'. Garrus nodded, not sure if they had translator implants or not given that they didn't just assume being able to speak to him.

"What's your name?"

"Garrus Vakarian, locals call me 'Archangel" the man nodded before calling out.

"Lt. he speaks english, want me to find out where the feth we are or are you gonna confuse him?" The human with the ammo cannister, apparently a Lieutenant of some sort nodded to the man currently speaking with him. "Alright Archangel me an' you are gonna have a little chat, so mind telling us where we are?"

"You're on Omega, the galaxies shit-hole." Garrus responded, a bit confused as to why they didn't know where they were.

"Did you say 'the galaxies'?" the gas masked human asked.

"Yes, are you saying you haven't heard of Omega?" Garrus responded, by now completely confused by the fact that he was speaking to, what was apparently a human military group who hadn't heard of Omega. The man nodded before he made a 'give me a minute' gesture and walked up to his Lieutenant. A conversation happened between the 2 that Garrus didn't manage to catch before the Lieutenant walked up to him.

"Leftenant Radec, Helghast special forces fireteam 1497," the man introduced himself before pointing to the masked man who had spoken with him earlier "Sarjent Dunhiel, we are on a space station?" Garrus nodded, he figured that even though he wasn't military, or even C-sec anymore he should still show an officer some respect.

"Curious, blue petrusite already unstable, possibility of dimensional transport? No theory absurd, but only one likely given time travel possibilities disproven and teleportation proven with petrusite." Radec thought out loud before turning his attention back to Garrus, "Current human date?"

"2183" Garrus replied.

"Dimensional & time travel confirmed, 177 years in past, other dimension. Course of action unclear..." Radec trailed off. Garrus suddenly got an idea that could be thought of as either insane of brilliant.

"You could join me." he suggested "Think about it, you're obviously military and given that you've confirmed your dimensional time travel theory you don't really have much to do and I'm probably your best bet for doing anything on this station that isn't criminal."

"Law enforcement?" Radec questioned, Garrus shook his head.

"There is no law enforcement on this station, it's a criminal haven, I'm a vigilante." Radec appeared to think about this for a few seconds before nodding.

"Conditions acceptable, please come meet rest of fireteam. Sarjent, handle introductions." he said then wandered over to the pile of bodies.

"Don't worry bout the Lt. he's a bit odd, but a great officer. You've already met me but for a reminder I'm Sarjent Treygurd Dunhiel, call me Ted" Ted spoke before pointing at the one in a poncho.

"That's Private Hans Stahlman, we call him Caboose, but he's a bit simple" he pointed to the next one, holding a light machine gun "Corporal Jorge Wozaeck, man's a mechanical genius but can't interact with people to save his life, call him Tech," he pointed at the final human, holding a small SMG and wearing an eyepiece, "That's Wraith, he's psychotic, ill disciplined, and extremely sarcastic, so only call him Private Daniel Siegfried if you really want his attention."

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter, it's about twice as long as the other one, hopefully this length will become standard but no promises. Anyway, yeah Caboose is based off of Caboose from RvB, I just think that having a character that stupid is always a laugh. Anyway, next time it'll either be the story of Grim Reaper Squad, a varren, & a very pissed off Aria T'Loak, or them meeting Shepard, I'll put it up to a vote if you want to hear about their biggest shenanigan on Omega or not before we get into the Mass Effect 2. Poll is on my profile. _Ret'urcye mhi._**


	3. Shepard meets a new kind of Reaper

_**Shepard meets a new kind of Reaper**_

**Alright voting is over and apparently the majority of you didn't want to know why Aria is going to be very eager to get the **_**Grim Reapers **_**off her station, or how they ended up with a pet varren named **_**Jaws. **_**Anyway time for the Archangel mission, let's see how they change it. Oh, and I'm trying a new idea of when & where to use the lines, chapter 2 seemed a bit cluttered by them.**

* * *

Shepard had just finished speaking with Aria T'Loak and had decided that they were going to pick up 'Archangel' before heading down into the plague district to find Mordin Solus given that 'surronded by all 3 merc groups and about to be overrun' sounded a _bit _more urgent than 'running a clinic in a plague zone'. After a brief argument with the Blue Suns recruiter and telling some kid to go back home she got in the shuttle with her 2 Cerberus watchdogs and was off.

* * *

On the other side of Omega, Grim Reaper squad was having their own problem. Garrus, whom they had informally started calling Captain was at their hideout nearly overrun because Sidonis had betrayed them and they had no way of getting back.

"Hey Lt.?" Caboose suddenly spoke up "Think we could just take one of the Blue people cars and drive over to the Captain?" The other 3 stared in shock at Caboose having an idea period, much less a good one while Radec just nodded.

"Good. Will suffice for transport. Excellent idea Caboose. Tech inform Captain we are in Blue Suns shuttle." He responded as Tech nodded his assent and opened up a comm channel to Garrus.

"This is Archangel, go ahead"

"Sir, we found a way back to your location but we'll be in a Blue Suns shuttle ETA is 5 minutes. Hold on sir."

"Thank the spirits Tech, see you in 5."

Tech cut the channel and signalled that they wouldn't be shot on arrival as they piled into a shuttle and took off, before Caboose's voice came out of the pilot's seat,

"Why are there 6 pedals when their are only 4 directions?"

* * *

Garrus took a second to send a prayer to the spirits before sighting down his scope and taking out another freelancer. In about 5 minutes just as promised he heard the roar of shuttle engines and looked up, to see an erratically driven shuttle coming towards the building, his first thoughts were _'__Did they let Caboose drive?' _before being interrupted by Tarak's gunship roaring to life to make an attack run along with this shuttle.

The first thoughts Caboose had when he saw the gunship next to them were _'Captain didn't say we have a gunship... I should get rid of it for him.' _The next thing he did was jerk the shuttle sideways send the gunship spinning off course straight into a shot from Garrus' sniper which left it smoking and it limped away from the building at the end of the bridge. He didn't have time to listen to the comments the others gave his as he flew in through the window and parked the shuttle before grabbing his rifle and happily hopping out to shoot people.

Radec, seemingly unperturbed by the fact that they just rammed a gunship & nearly crashed jumped out and motioned for the squad to follow him as he walked up to Garrus.

"Captain, suggest full frontal assault. Sufficient cover for no additional casualties." Garrus mulled over what Radec said for a minute before slowly nodding.

"That would work, Caboose & I will stay behind Tech while he covers You, Ted & Wraith. Alright let's get out of this dump I think I recognized one of the 'freelancers' who just landed."

* * *

Shepard could barely believe her eyes when she saw a Blue Suns shuttle ram a gunship before landing in the building and having 4 distinctly non-Blue Suns figures jump out. She motioned for Miranda & Jacob to follow her as they started moving towards the bridge, stopping for a minute to reprogram the IFF on an Atlas mech. the next thing she new the door they were behind opened and they were confronted by a man in a gas mask with glowing red eyes & what looked like winter fatigues judging by the fur lining in the collar. He pointed an assault that looked like it belonged in a museum at them and spoke.

"Stay here, the Captain will want to speak with you when he's done with Garm."

"The Captain?" Shepard questioned him, she had heard that Archangel worked with humans in odd clothing and glowing red eyes but seeing one in the flesh was actually quite intimidating even for Shepard. He must have been at least 6'8'' and the fact that his face was concealed didn't help either, but she didn't know anything about this 'Captain' he was referring to.

"Right, forgot only we do that, you'd know 'im as Archangel, or maybe his name if you're who he thinks ye are." That just confused Shepard even more but she sat down to wait for Archangel and motioned for her teammates to do the same. After a few minutes a turian walked in flanked by 4 other humans with similar looking armour & weapons to their captor. The turian spoke in a familiar voice as he lifted off his helmet to give Shepard a view of the face she had missed sorely during the mission on Freedom's Progress.

"Shepard, should've known that you would come back from the dead. It's damn good to see you."

"Garrus! It's really you thank god. Mind telling gas mask over there to stop pointing his gun at us?"

"Ted, stand down this is definitely Shepard & not some weird Cerberus creation that looks like her. She didn't mean anything by the mask comment by the way." The masked man hopped off the crate he was sitting on and let go of his rifle letting it hang from the sling around his neck.

"So, who're the new guys, I heard you had a team but didn't figure that 5 humans in weird armour would piss off Omega's mercs this badly."

"Yeah, I had a team," Garrus paused for a second, remembering the members of his team who had died due to Sidonis' betrayal "These guys are the 'mythical'" he made air quotes here, just like the turian councilor "Grim Reaper squad, the butchers of Omega. Seriously the stuff you hear about them in Afterlife is worse than anything I've ever heard about what you did on Torfan. Anyway, why are you here with Cerberus?"

"Collectors, they've been taking entire colonies. Seems that Cerberus is the only one doing anything about it so I'm stuck with them, even if they did build a new Normandy. Illusive Man said that 'Archangel' would make a great addition to our team when we go through the Omega 4 relay." Garrus seemed to ponder this information for a little bit before nodding slowly.

"I can see why we got recommended for the job then. It'll be just like old times; you & I walking into hell against all odds with the best in the galaxy at our back. Radec get them formed up we're going with Shepard." Radec gave a salute and spoke into the comm channel from their days on Helghan.

* * *

**And that folks is chapter 3, updates won't be the fastest or most regular by any means, but they will happen, and eventually I will finish this, only a matter of time. _Ret'urcye mhi._**


	4. Normandy acquires it's own Reapers

_**Normandy acquires a new asset**_

**Well, seems chapter 4 is coming out a lot sooner than I was originally going to release it, but use inspiration when it strikes, eh? Anyway this chapter won't have any action, it's more Shepard's first conversation with the **_**Grim Reapers **_**and then a bit of a time skip and interacting with the rest of the crew for this chapter and the next one It's also like twice the length of previous chapters.**

* * *

Shepard stood in the briefing room as the table slide down and her line to T.I.M. opened up.  
"Shepard, it appears you've acquired some rather... unexpected help for your mission." She debated being a giant prick to him just for the sake of it, but her good nature & respect for keeping her ship funded won out in the end.  
"Yes sir, and from their actions on Omega they'll be more than competent enough for anything I can throw at them."  
"Be careful Shepard these so called 'Grim Reapers' have a reputation for destruction that makes Urdnot Wrex look like a child messing around in a sandbox, only continue if you are sure they will be a valuable asset." Shepard did a mental double take she barely managed to conceal from T.I.M., though she suspected he would recognize it anyway, they made _Wrex_ look like a kid with respect to destructive capabilities? She would have to make sure she got back to Garrus on that private briefing of what these people could do, turning back to T.I.M. she nodded.  
"I'm aware of that." T.I.M. nodded.  
"Dismissed Shepard."

* * *

About an hour later, here she was going down the ludicrously slow elevator to talk to the squad of walking death machines that had come aboard with Garrus. Her mind flashed back to 2 things in particular that had stood out to her. _'Leftenant Mael Radec, the man speaks a bit like Mordin and probably thinks as fast. He's utterly loyal and completely ruthless like the rest of them but a lot less talkative, he doesn't make unnecessary conversation even when off duty. Pray to whatever god or gods you have that you never find something that can faze him, I've seen him look at the absolute worst on Omega and just nod politely while seeming like he's debating a thousand worse ways to die with no reservations about who they're used on.' _In all honesty, they scared the shit out of Shepard and those damn glowing eyes on their masks did **not **help at all. The other thing Garrus had mentioned was that they weren't like the old squad, _'They're not people in the sense we think of, when on a mission anything between them and the objective that doesn't move as soon as it sees them is a target. Only send them if you need something done that your conscience can't handle, or if you need something completely destroyed.' _with that grim warning in mind she stepped out of the elavator into the cargo bay to see them in the corner the one with a light machine gun holding some kind of meter in his hand.

"So, mind telling me what you're doing with that on my ship?" Shepard questioned, the gas masked one that had held her captive earlier seemed to nod at the one holding the instrument before letting him speak.  
"Of course ma'am" Shepard couldn't place his accent exactly but it seemed Welsh. "Checking to see if we'll need to wear our breathing gear most of the time or not."  
"Wait, you mean you can't survive without those masks?" Now she was puzzled, they looked human but needing a filter to breathe was something only quarians had to deal with wasn't it? "I thought you were human, we don't need them."  
"We ain't fething human _ma'am_," the one with an eyepiece and balaclava said, making _"ma'am" _seem like the worst thing he could possibly imagine. "We're fething _Helghast_ back where we're from we fething got exiled to a fething toxic plant where every-fething-thing in the damn wilderness wants to fething kill you. Because of that shyt we fething had to fething evolve. We're taller; smarter, faster, stronger, tougher-"  
"More arrogant," Shepard cut him off. "I get it you're not human, so now that you've run your test can you take your masks off or not?"  
"Aah, common mistake" Radec spoke up Shepard could tell it was him by the speed and delivery of the words, Garrus was right he _did _sound like Mordin, "Can always remove breathing gear for limited time. Corporal was referring to time span longer than 30 minutes." He leaned over seemingly to look at the screen before Gas Mask as Shepard had started mentally calling him gave a thumbs up and reached up to take off his own mask while the other reached for their helmets and pulled them off. The first thing Shepard noticed was that none of them looked completely... human; unnaturally pale skin, even for people who lived in masks their entire lives and iris's so black they looked like part of the pupil. The second thing Shepard noticed was that the Leftenant, whom she could only distinguish by his ammo box, looked what could only be described as... handsome _'Think about that later Shepard.'_  
"Commander, Helghast near human, no cause for shock. Assume your presence is so you may speak?" He interrupted her thoughts, she shook her head subtley to clear it.  
"Yes, is that a problem Lieutenant?"  
"No ma'am, however I rarely engage in... conversation. For cultural insight speak with Sarjent, if you wish to learn how to dismember a krogan in 2.360 seconds speak to 'Wraith'" motioning that 'Wraith' was the man with the balaclave.  
"Why didn't he take off his helmet?" Shepard questioned him, debating between personal preference or some reason she wouldn't guess in a thousand years.  
"Got my bloody throat torn up by varren, that's why I can't take my fething mask off." he interjected, proving Shepard's point that she wouldn't have thought of the reason in a thousand years, like a lot of things about these people she assumed.

* * *

**(Miranda POV)**

Shepard was down in the cargo hold, speaking to the new arrivals while Miranda was finishing up her reports to the illusive man and updating the cerberus database on the 'Grim Reapers'

_Subject One: Name Unknown_

_Alias: Caboose_

_Race: Unknown; suspected human mutation_

_Occupation: Unknown_

_Home Planet: Unknown_

_- Recruited by Shepard alongside Archangel on Omega_

_- Expert sniper_

_- Highly advanced cloaking technology_

_- Intelligence considered far below average, similar to vorcha levels_

_- Strength; speed, & accuracy, higher than any known military or mercenary scores_

_- Indications of battle experience rivaling Urdnot Wrex_

_- Weapons primitive by modern standards, but have exceedingly large power_

_- Confirmed to never execute a mission without the rest of the 'Grim Reapers', avoid at all costs_

_- Threat level... 7(Shepard rated 5)_

_Subject__ Two:__ Name Unknown_

_Alias: Tech_

_Race: Unknown; suspected human mutation_

_Occupation: Unknown_

_Home Planet: Unknown_

_- Recruited by Shepard alongside Archangel on Omega_

_- Strength; speed, & accuracy, higher than any known military or mercenary scores_

_- Indications of battle experience rivaling Urdnot Wrex_

_- Weapons primitive by modern standards, but have exceedingly large power_

_- Technical genius on par with the greatest in the Migrant Fleet_

_- Confirmed to never execute a mission without the rest of the 'Grim Reapers', avoid at all costs_

_- Threat Level... 7(Shepard rated 5)_

_Subject Three:__ Name Unknown_

_Alias: Ted_

_Race: Unknown; suspect human mutation_

_Occupation: Unknown_

_Home Planet: Unknown_

_- Recruited by Shepard alongside Archangel on Omega_

_- Strength; speed, & accuracy, higher than any known military or mercenary scores_

_- Indications of battle experience rivaling Urdnot Wrex_

_- Weapons primitive by modern standards, but have exceedingly large power_

_- Medical technology beyond what is available to council SpecTRes_

_- Confirmed to never execute a mission without the rest of the 'Grim Reapers', avoid at all costs_

_- Threat Level... 7(Shepard rated 5)_

_Subject Four:__ Name Unknown_

_Alias: Wraith_

_Race: Unknown; suspect human mutation_

_Occupation: Unknown_

_Home Planet: Unknown_

_- Recruited by Shepard alongside Archangel on Omega_

_- Strength; speed, & accuracy, higher than any known military or mercenary scores_

_- Indications of battle experience rivaling Urdnot Wrex_

_- Weapons primitive by modern standards, but have exceedingly large power_

_- Speed & stamina exceed even elite Turian scouts_

_- Cloaking technology that will disguise subject as member of opposing force indefinitely_

_- confirmed borderline psychopath_

_- Master hand-to-hand combatant; exceeding Kai Leng & Thane Krios_

_- Survived repeated Alpha Varren bites to the throat_

_- Confirmed to never execute a mission without the rest of the 'Grim Reapers', avoid at all costs_

_- Threat Level... 8(Shepard rated 5)_

_Subject Five:__ Mael Radec_

_Race: Unknown; suspect human mutation_

_Occupation: Unknown_

_Home Planet: Unknown_

_- Recruited by Shepard alongside Archangel on Omega_

_- Strength; speed, & accuracy, higher than any known military or mercenary scores_

_- Indications of battle experience rivaling Urdnot Wrex_

_- Weapons primitive by modern standards, but have exceedingly large power_

_- Speed & stamina exceed even elite Turian scouts_

_- Master Marksman_

_- Experienced tactician_

_- Utterly ruthless_

_- Apathetic to the suffering of anyone who is not a 'Grim Reaper'_

_- Master of hand-to-hand combat; even while unarmed documented to have fought & killed entire Cerberus platoons of Phantoms & Dragoons; and in one instance near instantaneously defeated Kai Leng in personal combat only to leave him alive as a means of delivering a message; footage of sparring on the Normandy shows subject easily capable of defeating Subject Four, a known hand-to-hand master  
_

_- Confirmed to never execute a mission without the rest of the 'Grim Reapers', avoid at all costs_

_- Threat Level... 10(Shepard rated 5)_

Sending the file off to be added to the database she got up to take a piss, when she came back she was shocked to see Tech and Ted standing in her office, the glowing orange eyes of their masks boring into her, _'__The reports were right, those are unnerving as hell.' _she thought before composing her self she spoke.  
"Do you need something?"  
"Tech traced a transmission with 'Grim Reapers' and our call signs from here, seems you've been updating the Cerberus database on us. Mind deleting the copy of that file you have, we already blocked the transmission."  
"I will not, this is a Cerberus vessel and you will follow protocol"  
"We are not Cerberus. Therefore we don't have to follow your protocol, and since we are on this vessel you will follow our protocol." Face pale she nodded and deleted the report, she may be a loyal Cerberus agent but going hand to hand with any of the Grim Reapers was suicide plain and simple. As they were walking out out Tech called one last thing out to her from just past the door,  
"Cerberus may want to increase security encryption that was quite simple to hack." Miranda's face went a bit paler

* * *

**Well, they've been introduced to some of the _Normandy _crewmembers, this one was a bit of a pain in the arse to write. I also understand why people always ask for reviews now, it's nice to know someone is reading what you've written. Anyway, read, review, read my other story, review that, or don't, I'll have less incentive to update but I still will. _Ret'urcye mhi_**


End file.
